The Forest Of Doom - Part 12 - Lucilla's Path - Chapter 4
This is the twelfth part of The Forest Of Doom. Summary Lucilla has a meal with King Gillibran. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez NPC Characters * King Gillibran * Bigarm * Tallfinger Plot Previously... The dwarfs of Stonebridge have lost their war-hammer. Rumour has it that the King of another village sent an eagle to Stonebridge to steal the hammer, which it managed to do but dropped it as it flew back over Darkwood. The hammer's head is made of bronze and the handle is made of polished ebony. Both have the letter G inscribed on them. It is believed that they may have been separated. Finding themselves in an unknown land, Lucilla and Johnny are soon suited and booted and embroiled in the quest to find the hammer and take it to Gillibran, Lord of Stonebridge. Lucilla and Johnny will be well rewarded. A crow offers them advice for the cost of 1 gold piece. Johnny tries to cast a spell on him. This makes the crow angry and it flies off. Lucilla and Johnny split up and agree to meet in Stonebridge later. Later Lucilla meets the Crow again. The Crow agrees to help Lucilla for free. They find the head of the Stonebridge War-hammer in a cage with a Goblin. Later she she leaves Darkwood Forest and is approaching a bridge. A sign on the bridge reads 'Stonebridge'. Lucilla crosses the bridge and sees two old dwarfs with long white beards standing by a cottage looking at her. Lucilla tells them of her quest and shows them the hammer head. They decide to take her to the King. Before too long they reach a Castle. Bigarm gets someone to lower the drawbridge. Bigarm and Tallfinger lead her and the crow to the throne room. The King sits upon the throne dressed in gold and red, with a long white beard and a look of aged wisdom upon his face. Bigarm holds the Hammer head out and brings it to the King, before stepping back over to the group. King Gillibran enquires about the handle and Lucilla explains that her friend is looking for it. The Crow goes to look for Johnny to see if he has found the handle yet. The King stands up. King Gillibran: Well, since you have brought me the hammer head, it would only be right that you get to enjoy your time here. Would you care to join me for dinner, Lucilla? Now... Lucilla: Sure, why not. Gillibran dismisses Bigarm and Tallfinger and asks Lucilla to follow him as he gets up and heads off through a large red double door. Lucilla follows. The table is already laid out with a vast selection of dishes all at one end of the table. The King sits at the head of the table and Lucilla takes a chair close by. There is already a plate and cutlery waiting for her, suggesting that the King quite often invites a guest to dinner. Gillibran: Please, help yourself. Lucilla looks at the spread in front of her: A great bowl of thick soup containing mixed vegetables and some kind of meat. A ladle sticks out of the large bowl and two small bowls sit on the table next to it. * An array of cuts of meat. * Some pastries and tarts. * A bowl of fruit. * A large block of Cheese. Lucilla takes some tarts, fruit and cheese. Lucilla and the King both begin eating. The food is delicious. Gillibran: So where do you hail from? Lucilla: Shingleton in Washington. Gillibran: Shingleton? Washington? I've not heard of this land before. Tell me, is it part of the continent of Khul? Lucilla: No. Gillibran: Wait...are you an...offworlder? Lucilla: Yes. Gillibran: Hmmm. It's been a long long time since any offworlders arrived here. I should introduce you to our wiseman once your friend has returned the second part of the hammer. He has much knowledge of an arcane nature. He may know of a way for you to return home. Interested? Lucilla: Yes. Gillibran: You are a woman of few words, offworlder. Aproximately half an hour later, you are taking a nap in the guest chambers when there is a knock at the door. Maid: Maam, The King has called for you. Your friend is waiting for you in the throne room. Navigation * Back To Main Story Page * Previous Part - Part 10 - Lucilla's Path - Chapter 3 * Next Part - Part 13 Category:Fighting Fantasy